Hell Layer
'''Hell Layer '''is a layer somewhere in the Universe where all beings end up when they die. Every dead being is drafted into a skeleton war in the Limbo, where their further destiny is decided. Piers was the first known being that ended up in hell, when Maavo 2 banished him as a punishment for hiding his true evil side. Since then Piers has been the king of hell and rules the underworld with the minions he has created, from which Satan is the most well known. Key Locations Hell Layer is mainly formed from 9 circles, each deeper than the last one, where the outer rings have beings that commited less severe sins and the worse sins you commited, the closer you get to the middle, where Piers is living. * Circle 1: Limbo (Where all dead beings end up to fight for their place in either hell or heaven.) * Circle 2: Lust (The first real circle that is guarded by Minos.) * Circle 3: Gluttony (Cerberus is overlooking this circle and it's sinners.) * Circle 4: Greed (Those who never had enough and always wanted more are destined to live here for the rest of eternity with Pluto watching over them.) * Circle 5: Anger (The wrathful fight each other on the surface of the river Styx. Phlegyas lives here.) * Circle 6: Heresy (Those who do not believe in Maavo 2 end up here. Medusa is guarding this circle.) * Circle 7: Violence (Circle divided into 3 rings, one with murderers, one with suicides and one with blasphemers and sodomites) * Circle 8: Fraud (Circle made of 10 Bolgias that are connected by bridges. Home for Geryon.) * Circle 9: Treachery (The most middle circle where Piers and Lucifer live with the worst sin makers.) * Purgatory (Home for the 7 Deadly Sins and where Ignorence is locked away.) History Hell Layer has been around since the Middle Layer was created. It is unknown, who was the first to end up in the Hell Layer, but since Piers was banished into hell, he created the 9 circles of hell, the 7 Dead Sins and Satan. Since then he has been the king (or sometimes referred as a God) of hell and he has been planning on attacking the Middle Layer with the strongest demons of hell. Denemi's Attack In ӫ160Ω88 Denemi broke into hell through a portal that a demonic priest had created trying to escape from him. Denemi killed the priest, but that closed up the portal, so Denemi couldn't return home. He was the first living being who broke through Limbo to another circle without dying with the help of the dead demonic priest and he started to look for a way out of hell. At the second circle Denemi fought Minos, who managed to escape barely, to return later with the help of Aeacus and Rhadamanthus, but Denemi killed all three of them and absorbed Minos' axe's powers into his gauntlets. When Denemi approached the last gates of the third circle, he was greeted by Cerberus. Denemi killed Cerberus, which caused the floor to collapse and Denemi had to take a reroute to continue his journey. Once in the fourth circle, Denemi found a chamber that had a gigantic painting on the back wall with Lonius and Piers fighting. Denemi inspected the painting and saw a gem on his father's gauntlet's. Denemi broke the painting, acquiring the gem and gaining the powers of a Holy Slayer, that his father used to be. Denemi left the chamber and was attacked by Pluto, but Denemi killed him easily with his new Holy Slayer form. Category:Layers